


No Longer Safe

by MiChri04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Body Horror, Bromance, Cannibalism, Friendship, Gore, Hide being awesome, Horror, Kaneki is unstable here, M/M, Many other characters - Freeform, Mystery, Romance, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, What more?, enjoy?, i think I'm done now, insane Kaneki, isn't he always?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiChri04/pseuds/MiChri04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken and Nagachika Hideyoshi finds themselves at Hogwarts. Now how did this happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Safe

Prologue;

 

Kaneki Ken opened his eyes, bewilderment and confusion written across his face as he groggily looked around, adjusting his heavy eyelids, which, for some reason, had been closed for who knew how long…had he fainted? He couldn’t remember, and honestly didn’t care either.

When his eyes finally managed to process the images it received, he frowned slightly. He was laying on cold stone floor, surrounded by equal cold stone walls, the concrete high above him. The walls were decorated with stylish gargoyle statues, each of them holding torches in their unmoving hands. The colors were grey upon grey, a boring color yet still fascinating. Kaneki Ken was certain that he was in a castle. How or why he got there, he had no idea.

The last thing he remembered was when he fought against Arima Kishou, and it was then that he remembered his injuries, and the pain that accompanied it. He winced as he touched the gaping hole at the side of his stomach, the wound not healing at all. Blood was flowing freely, and he felt lightheaded. The pain was excruciating.

His stomach growled loudly, and he touched it, the emptiness apparent. He was so hungry-no, starved…he needed food, needed to eat.

He needed _meat_.

Touching his face and feeling his back, he was relieved to notice that his Kakuja wasn’t present. Maybe that was why he hadn’t gone on a rampage already? Cracking a finger, and then a second one, he slowly stood up and began to walk down the hallway, which turned out to be longer and broader than he had first imagined. He needed to find someone, _anyone_ , so he could tear into their flesh, drink their blood and chew on their innards…

 _No,_ he had to get a hold of himself…He couldn’t just attack the first random person who appeared before him…

_Yes he could._

He shivered, his thoughts betraying him. As he continued to walk, he turned a corner and immediately set his sight upon a body lying in front of him, inviting and delectable…it was a _human_.

Kaneki dragged his hungry body over to the unconscious form of the human, and knelt down, his mouth salivating. Just as he was about to rip into the human’s throat, his logic almost gone, he noticed the familiar strands of yellow hair, with a few brown strands at the top. He then noticed the orange headphones, the familiar jacket and pants, but most of all, the face;

“H-Hide…” Kaneki whispered, a lone tear falling down due to his conflicted thoughts. He was so _hungry_ , and he wanted to eat, food was right in front of him, the meat-blood…! But it was Hide! He shouldn’t-couldn’t do it!

He heard his friend mumble his name, and Kaneki found himself upon him, yet still holding himself back. Some of his drool dropped on Hide’s chin, and his vision began to blur.

“Who’s there?” Kaneki heard someone shout, and he managed to get a glance at the man, who was quite old with a long, white beard and weird garnets. Just as the figure approached, his mind gave in and his vision blacked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue. It takes place just before Kaneki and Hide met in the sewers.
> 
> I have many ideas for this story, so expect updates to happen often!
> 
> I hope you like it ^^ I really love Tokyo Ghoul!
> 
> Kaneki Ken/Nagachika Hideyoshi ftw!!


End file.
